You May Kiss Each Other
by FifthWindShadow
Summary: "Jim needed no further prompting as he slid his arms around his husband's neck and kissed him deeply." - Title pretty much says it all. :)


Hi, again…

So this is my second story and I'd like to thank **Minecraft Guardiansaiyan** for your review on 'I'm Here', it is the reason I wrote this one-shot

Words: 659

'_thoughts'_

"speaking"

I do not own Star Trek or any of its' characters nor do I make any money of off this story.

Nervous. It would be the best way to describe how Jim felt at the moment. He kept pacing back and forth, occasionally stopping in front of the mirror to inspect himself. He was dressed in a white suit jacket with matching dress pants, a light-grey button-up and black tie. A single blue flower was fastened by his right breast pocket, right over his heart; it matched the colour of his eyes. For the fiftieth-something time, he ran his hand through his already mussed up hair and smiled. He didn't even notice the door opening behind him.

"If you grin any wider, you're goin' to split your face in half" Leonard McCoy said from his place by the door.

Jim spun to face him and grinned impossibly wider. "Bones! How do I look?" he asked, suddenly self-conscious under his friend's scrutinising look, he really did hate wearing suits.

The CMO shook his head with a scoff, it transformed into a smile though when he saw Kirks kicked-puppy expression. "You look great kid, come on, it's time"

Jim took the arm offered to him and let his best friend lead him through a maze of corridors 'til they stopped in front of two grand double doors. When he took a shuddering breath, he felt Bones squeeze his arm in a comforting matter before the doors swung open and they stepped through them accompanied by soft piano music playing out the traditional "Here Comes the Bride".

As Jim walked down the aisle his eyes sought those of his bondmate's. Spock smiled or the Vulcan equivalent of a smile (a small quirk of his lips) when Jim smiled at him. As opposed to his soon to be husband, Spock was dressed in a regular black suit and white shirt, the only thing matching was the blue flower fastened by his breast pocket.

Leonard took his best friends hand and put it on Spock's outstretched elbow with a small smile of his own, then proceeded to take his place by Jim's side and winked at Uhura who stood opposite him. She raised an eyebrow at him then turned to focus on the priest's speech.

A short while later as they said their vows, the half-Vulcan's carefully placed mask finally broke as he let his happiness show through a blinding smile.

"I, S'chn T'gai Spock, take you, James Tiberius Kirk, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward.

In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow.

I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you now and forever."

Jim recited the more or less traditional vows as well, never breaking eye contact with his partner as they slipped the simple silver rings onto each other's fingers. On the inside of Jim's wedding band were a simple inscription; his bondmate's name, in Vulcan and English, and the word that had come to mean the world to him; T'hy'la.

The priest smiled as he said: "You may kiss each other"

Jim needed no further prompting as he slid his arms around his husband's neck and kissed him deeply. They broke apart and turned to the assembly cheering them on. Winona Kirk grinned proudly at her youngest son and clapped along with everyone else. Beside her Sarek sat, a small smile gracing his features as he watched his son's blissed expression. The bridge crew were all there (their own miss-matched family), applauding and cheering, or in Scotty's case wolf whistling.

Spock touched his fingers to Jims, '_I love you'_

'_I love you too'. _Offering his arm to Jim, they made their way down the aisle again, together.

AN/

Well, I'm not quite happy with the ending but I don't know how else to write it. Second story done!

I know that traditionally it's either one's father or mother that leads you down the aisle but I though that Bones should have the honour since he's more constant in Jim's life.

:)

I'm thinking about making a longer story (or forcing my sister to write it for me). It's a crossover between Almost Human and Star Trek where John Kennex and Leonard McCoy are twins… Still, I have to write a plot first, so it might take a while if I ever get it done.

Thanks for reading! Reviews and criticisms are welcome!

XXX


End file.
